


Character Voice

by ghostyouknow



Series: Things I'm Not Really Writing [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostyouknow/pseuds/ghostyouknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BtVS and Supernatural characters switch voices. A drabble ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Voice

Sonovabitch!" Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't freaking talk like this! Every time I open my mouth, I end up saying stupid crap." She paused. "Also, I'm pretty sure no one says 'bitch' this often unless they're judging a dog show."

Her voice sounded like her own. Well, it didn't sound like Batman or anything. But her words were getting scrambled and translated into Dean-ese somewhere between her brain and her mouth, so what came out was ... icky. What's worse, if she had to ask a female cashier, waitress or bartender for anything, her voice dropped, like, twenty octaves, and she –

Flirted. Flat-out. Which was messing with Willow's game, if all those muttered "idgits" were anything to go by.

"It's weird," Castiel agreed. "My tongue's all twisty."

"I have something I'd like to say." Xander looked mournful despite his grave, even tone. "But I can't joke."

"Lay off," Dean said. "Trenchcoat's funnier in Enochian. Or so he tells me."

"I can't make my mouth behave." Castiel scrunched his forehead. "It's being a bad mouth. Not a bad-mouthing kind of bad mouth, but a misbehaving kind of bad mouth. A naughty mouth."

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Castiel looked genuinely confused. "It's not like I can help it."

"Bloody Hell," Dean said. "Something's deeply wrong with you lot."

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy --> Dean  
> Willow --> Bobby  
> Xander --> Castiel  
> Dean --> Spike  
> Castiel --> Willow


End file.
